And Nothing can come between them
by Mrs.Rafe McCawley
Summary: Danny and Rafe growing up in Tennesee, no little sister, just Danny and Rafe. The problems they deal with in their teenage years.


  
  


And Nothing Can Come Between Them

  
  


Author's Notes: Ok, this is my first Fan Fic. And Even though I am 13, I can't spell very well. Thank the Lord for spell check! Anyhow, I have seen Pearl Harbor three times and, read the book and magazine. This is a story of when Danny and Rafe*sigh* are teenagers. With no little sister, just 99.9% Danny and Rafe. I am basing these on facts, as of Danny said he never fell in love with anybody before Evelyn etc. Thank you to Heather, Lindsey, and Kesley, I know all of Rafe's lines because I am in the Pearl Harbor play with them. And a special thanks to Jonathan, for making me laugh harder than I have laughed in a long time.

  
  


N/A: I bo not own anything, it all belongs to Mr. Bruckhimer. Except Lara and the boys. Does anybody read these?

  
  


"Hi!" A little high voice squeaked. "I'm Rafe, Rafe McCawley." The little boy across from him just shoved his hands deeper in his pockets.

"Oh," He said. As a wisp of his dark drown hair fell in front of his face.

" Arn't you gonna tell me your name?" The confidant young three year old held is hand in the air for a high-five, as was his handshake. Then took it down afer the boy did nothing.

"I'm Danny," The little boy said shyly. Most of the time Danny didn't tell his name to people but he felt good about Rafe. "I just moved in across the street...On that farm." he said pointing to a paint chipped house that was two stories. Small even for Tennessee.

"Do you like planes?" Rafe said getting straight to the point. 

"Ya." Danny said taking his hands out of his pockets and wiping his hair out of his face. 

"Oh, I love um, I always think of the pledge of allegiance when it says 'Land of the free,'"

"Home of the Brave."

From that moment on, they were inseparable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (You can tell a girl did that)

  
  


"Alright boys, ill show you how it's really done!" Lara Affleck said as she jumped from the old tire swing the boys made a year before. Danny and Rafe were already in the water with Daniel Shiscoff and Matthew Thresh. Jonathan Jones was about to push Lara in when she jumped and so he fell. She laughed with delight as he fell in. This group of friends was together about fifty% of the time, otherwise Rafe and Danny were together flying Rafe's dad's crop duster. 

"Shoot Lara!" Jonathan yelled at her, in the muddy water of the creek.

"That's what you get," She smiled "You called me a sissy yesterday! And it's not over yet. Ya jerk."

"You're lettin' a girl push you around Jonny Boy?" Matthew yelled at him. Lara got out to dry off, and Danny got out to go to the bathroom and as he came back he picked her up and through her in, towel and all. Gasping for air she managed to yell out

"Danny!" Rafe laughed out loud at the sight of her soaking wet. Both Rafe and Danny liked her a little, but not enough to ruin their friendship. Danny moved in with Rafe's family a few years back when his dad disappeared, but it was no big deal because Danny was over their all the time anyway. 

"Go make some girl friends." He yelled back to Lara Land of the free," Rafe yelled.

"Home of the Brave!" Danny yelled back as they started down the road for home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


"Hurry Danny." Rafe whispered as they snuck down the stairs. "And don't step on the-" Creek went the third stair. "Danny!"

"Sorry, but I cant skip two steps in a row!" He said as he opened the fridge and took out a six pack of beer. They were only three years away from the drinking, age which was 18. As Rafe took a pack of cigarets out of his dad's desk (I am against smoking in every way, but I like this part.) They went off to the barn. Rafe lit up a cigarette, opened a bottle of been and jumped in the cockpit of the plane and sighed.

"It cant get any better than this." Danny plopped down on a bail of hay and watched a puff of smoke go in to the air. 

"Well, I was thinkin'......Maybe it can?"

"What do you mean?" Rafe said looking at him with a confused look on his face.

"Well,...How many girlfriends have you had Rafe?"

"Idunno? What you gettin at Danny?"

"I wanna settle down. You know have a real girlfriend." Rafe got up and shook Danny

"Have you gone insane? I love my life. And we are only 16!"

"You got beat up yesterday with Shelly's brother because you broke up with her!"

"We have school tomorrow?" Rafe asked jumping back into the cockpit and quickly changing the subject.

"Yep." Danny sighed knowing he won the argument

"Have Homework?"

"Yeah."

"Danny-"

"Already did."

"Thanks." Danny always checked Rafe's papers, concentering he couldn't spell, it really needed to be checked to. That would have been a great night but 4 beers later Rafe's dad walked in and Grounded them for two weeks.

"Land of the free, Ha!" Rafe grumbled going up the stairs

"Home of the Brave." Danny replied

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


more Author's Notes: Please review and GIVE ME CRITIZEM (sp) but not to rough. Should I continue? Please tell me if I should have more or less of a charter. Thank you.


End file.
